


Pizza Night - Take Two

by IceboundEmu



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pizza night v2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceboundEmu/pseuds/IceboundEmu
Summary: Ryan comes back from the hospital, arranges a rerun of the infamous "pizza date".MC agrees, based on certain stipulations.
Relationships: Daniel Anderson/MC, Ryan Byrne/MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1 - Ryan

**Author's Note:**

> Started as a PWP (because FireBirdie wants Daniel to get laid and I want Ryan to get laid), then a plot sort of developed, but mainly still just sex.
> 
> Daniel's chapter will be up tomorrow, when I change the names around and amend some physical descriptions.
> 
> Questions and comments welcome.

“Ryan, sweetheart, I’m going to turn your phone off okay?”

Ryan’s mobile had been the bane of your existence since he’d come into your life, always managing to disrupt your dates just as things were beginning to get interesting, courtesy of his job at the lab. You were determined that this time would be different, yet you still felt the need to make him aware of what you were doing, figuring he’d be furious if you turned it off without his consent and he found out.

Ryan paused in stirring the sauce he was currently preparing for your pizza night, take two. As he turned to face you and respond you saw his expression was twisted with worry at your suggestion, still he took his time to consider his response before speaking.

“What if work needs to contact me?”

You walked over to his side, pressing a reassuring kiss against his freckled cheek, smiling as he blushed at the display of affection from you.

“You said that Daniel was going to cover the emergency line tonight.”

You kept your tone light as you reminded him of what he’d previously promised you to make you agree to this date. This was probably a stressful thing for him to consider doing, certainly the problems he’d encountered already in attempting to synthesise a cure for the virus which had ravaged his school and resulted in the death of his younger sister. The entire lab was still reeling from the accidental infection and resulting hospitalisation of one of their own, after one of their doctors was bitten by an infected rat. Your last date had been interrupted with Ryan receiving the news she’d taken a turn for the worse at hospital, though he’d later explained that was because she’d had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic, they’d given her, in their haste to treat her they’d overlooked the entry in her medical records that warned of the family history of allergy.

“But what if they can’t get hold of him?”

This wasn’t an argument you were going to win easily it seemed. Privately Daniel had warned you to make sure Ryan was kept apart from his phone, the lab would phone him in preference because he had a softer nature and could be convinced to come in to help. Daniel and you had danced around the issue of Ryan’s obsession with the virus, until you’d both worked out how much each other knew, at which point it was a relief to have someone to confide in your concerns about how hard Ryan was pushing himself.

“Then they can try any of the other senior staff members or leave a voicemail if they’ve exhausted the list.”

Daniel had suggested the strategy of pointing out that Ryan wasn’t alone in working on this, and his advice seemed sound, as Ryan seemed to put some serious consideration into your words before coming to a decision.

“Okay then.”

You fought the urge to whoop with joy, instead satisfying yourself with turning the hated device off and placing it in the kitchen drawer, showing Ryan where you were putting it for when he wanted to locate it later. Ryan resumed stirring the sauce, whilst you amused yourself stretching dough across the pizza stone and familiarising yourself with the toppings on offer for your home-made pizza. Following the last time, you were here you’d given Ryan a list of your favourites, concerned he went overboard last time, resulting in the food going to waste when your date was curtailed. He’d still managed to collect them all, though you had no objection to combining them all.

“Isn’t that a lot of sauce for one pizza?”

The question had been lurking at the back of you mind since the first time, when you’d seen the pan, he was preparing the sauce in.

“Nah, I’m cooking it as a batch, I’ll let it cool and freeze what I don’t use, makes a good base for a pasta sauce too, or lasagne. Can make soup out of it too.”

It sounded like the type of cooking your mother was always pressing you to try out instead of constantly grabbing food on the go. You had to admit, hearing the practicality of it did nothing to decrease Ryan’s attractiveness in your eyes.

“Wow, is there nothing you can’t do?”

Watching Ryan, you saw him flush at the compliment and you waited for him to respond with something self-depreciating.

“Take a compliment?”

You laughed at his suggestion.

“I’ll make a note of that when you ask about your performance after sex.”

At the mention of sex his flush deepened further, you fought the urge to laugh further at his evident embarrassment.

“Is that actually a thing?”

He looked uncomfortable at the idea. You sought to ease his discomfort.

“An extremely unsexy thing. Total mood-killer.”

Ryan nodded at your words and you were sure he was making a mental note of it somewhere for future reference. He then returned his focus to the sauce, staring into it as he stirred with an interest so intense it could only be feigned. You figured he was winding up to ask another question.

“Do you have much experience with other men?”

It had taken less time than you’d expected for him to gather his nerve. Still, you blinked at the directness of the question, thankful your expression was hidden from him. You could count on one hand the number of people you’d dated; the number was significantly fewer that the relationship had progressed beyond hand holding and stolen kisses.

“Only one.”

What a mess that had turned out to be. What you’d assumed was an exclusive relationship hadn’t been something you’d assumed needed communicating with him. Your final meeting with him had been in the clinic where you’d had to endure tests that made your cheeks burn at the memory of it. The clean bill of health you’d been presented with had been no salve for what you’d experienced to obtain it and he’d quickly been purged from your life and apartment soon after.

“I fooled around a bit in college, but I never had more than a couple of drunken one night stands so…”

Ryan trailed off in his admission, you captured the hand not occupied with stirring the sauce and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“We can learn together then.”

As far as you had been told that was half the fun. Ryan looked at you dubiously, unconvinced by your words.

“Or we can watch a Porno and get really unrealistic expectations of what it should be like?”

You accompanied your suggestion with raising your eyebrow, hoping he’d get the message it was a joke and laugh it off, otherwise you’d probably die of embarrassment. Thankfully after a few seconds whilst your words and expression sank in, Ryan dissolved into giggles, though he took care to kill the heat under the sauce before breaking down completely.

“I think this is ready, do you want to bring the pizza over here?”

Which was a really good idea, considering the alternative would have you transporting hot sauce across the kitchen whilst attempting to control your own giggles. You complied, laying the stretched base next to him with a flourish before blurting out the terrible thought that had just crossed your mind.

“One pizza base, all ready for your special sauce.”

You punctuated it with a wink.

“I see the evening has already descended into innuendo for you?”

You pouted at his serious response, watching as he spooned out a portion of the sauce onto the dough and used the back of the spoon to spread it evenly. Once the action was completed you retrieved the bowl of cheese bore upending it over the sauce. You caught Ryan’s expression.

“What? I like cheese!”

“I don’t doubt it, did you want some pizza with that?”

Ignoring the criticism of your pizza decorating skills you instead focussed on spreading out the cheese mound, once it was evened to your satisfaction you motioned to Ryan to pick his topping of choice. He went with mozzarella slices, earning him his own pointed look from you.

“Okay, maybe there’s no such thing as too much cheese? You want to pick the next one?”

So, it continued, you both taking turns to add ingredients until the work was completed, at which point you stepped back to survey your work.

“Looks good to me. You ready to put it in the oven, or are you up for a little appetizer beforehand?”

Ryan paused from where he was washing his hands, glancing at you with puzzlement. You joined him at the sink, taking care to clean your hands thoroughly before you pulled him into a kiss to illustrate your meaning. You broke off as you registered the need for air, watching as Ryan worked though what you were suggesting, before giving you a brilliant smile as the fog lifted.

“They do say exercise stimulates the appetite…”

Linking his hand with yours he motioned in the direction of the lounge. You shook your head, before whispering in his ear your preferred destination.

“I was hoping you’d show me the bedroom.”

Ryan’s blush was back.

It took little persuasion to get Ryan out of what he was wearing, you’d both stripped down to your underwear with such haste you were surprised neither of you had ripped anything trying to get it off. From there you’d climbed onto the bed, where you’d compelled him to lie on his back so that you could straddle him, admiring the body finally revealed to you that you’d previously lusted over in the photographs he’d sent you.

Deciding you were still wearing too much you unhooked you own bra and let to slide down your arms, baring your breasts to him. After a few seconds of hesitation, he seemed to get the message he could use his hands, mainly because you’d seized hold of one and pressed it against your flesh, impatient to move onto the next stage. He seemed to weigh it in his hand initially, before running experimental fingers across your nipple, watching as it hardened at the fleeting touches. You moaned softly to let him know you were enjoying the sensation, which caused him to freeze for a moment, before he resumed his play.

Your own hands weren’t still you playfully tweaked one of his nipples, revelling in the gasp of shock he gave before he repeated the gesture on you, earning his own noise in response. From there it descended into almost a lesson, you’d try actions on him, he’d repeat them on you, or respond with one of his own, which you would then feel the impulse to try on him. Finally, he seemed to tire, pulling you down on top of him and claiming your lips for his own, deepening the kiss as you offered no objection. Then, without warning he flipped your positions, so he was lying on top, his not insubstantial weight pressing you into the mattress. The change in position had forced your groin into closer proximity with him, and you could feel another part of his anatomy had taken an interest in the proceedings. As you racked your brain for something witty to say, he claimed your lips in another searing kiss, short circuiting your thought processes.

By the time that one broke you were both gasping for air. You were fairly sure where this was heading, though you’d half expected the buzz of his phone to interrupt proceedings before you remembered you’d switched it off and stashed it in the kitchen. There was still an important question that needed asking.

“Ryan…Ryan…ah! Do you have protection to hand?”

The shocked gasp was as your sexy doctor had taken the initiative to see how ready you were for him, slipping skilful fingers past the crotch of your panties and rubbing against the slick folds of your vagina, before his fingers found the spot they were seeking, and your body rewarded him with another gush of fluid. As he teased the same spot over and over, you caught him studying your expression and the noises you made as he inched you closer to orgasm. Then, as he felt you begin to shake under the probing, he withdrew, grinning at your hiss of frustration as you teetered on the precipice.

“Top drawer of the nightstand, condoms okay?”

You gritted your teeth and nodded your assent, rolling onto your side so you could stretch across to reach the cabinet. Ryan took the opportunity to undress you the rest of the way, peeling off your now soaked panties and discarding them on the floor, tickling the sensitive skin of your inner thighs and almost earning himself a kick to the face in the process. Finally locating what you were looking for with hands that shook you threw the contraceptive in his direction, sinking back onto the pillows to watch him peel off the boxers he was wearing and admiring the sizeable erection that they had been covering.

“Mmm…Just as nice as I imagined. Nice to see you’re a natural ginger.”

Ryan smothered a snort of laughter, tearing open a foil packet and pulling out the latex sheath inside, before smoothing it over his erection, hissing at the contact.

“Why do you think anyone would chose to dye their hair this shade? Don’t answer that, it’s not something I want to discuss in this situation.”

Once he was satisfied it was firmly in place, he close to fell upon you like a starving wolf, managing to line up and slide in smoothly without any false starts. Sheathing himself fully inside you and hold himself still, allowing you to establish a grip on him before he manoeuvred to pull out almost entirely, before thrusting in again. Your body quickly adjust to accommodate him, you were capable of little more than clinging on and enjoying the ride, especially once he resumed the teasing strokes of his fingers against the bud of your clitoris.

You reached your peak just before him, the fluttering and spasming of your internal walls against him enough to push him over the edge, even through your own haze you felt him stiffen in your arms, trying not to wheeze in his ear, you managed to stammer the next words out.

“Wow Ryan, if that you with a little experience I’d love to see what you with full experience is capable of.”

He didn’t respond with anything other than another kiss, effectively having found the best way to silence you.

“That definitely gave me an appetite, but I’m also kind of knackered. Can we just lie here for a bit?”

Ryan withdrew from you, removing, tying off and discarding the used condom before he flopped down next to you, covering his eyes with his arm to illustrate his point. You smiled at his request, though you knew he couldn’t see it, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before you settled next to him.

Pizza could wait, right now a nap sounded good. Beside you Ryan already appeared to have dropped off, if the soft snore he gave was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2 - Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets the same treatment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The promised chapter for Daniel, counterpart of Ryan (Or maybe Ryan is his counterpart?)
> 
> Basically the same text, with a few amendments and the names changed around.
> 
> For FireBirdie94, who mourns the lack of Daniel related fics and sexy times.

“Daniel, sweetheart, I’m going to turn your phone off okay?”

Daniel’s mobile had been the bane of your existence since he’d come into your life, always managing to disrupt your dates just as things were beginning to get interesting, courtesy of his job at the lab. You were determined that this time would be different, yet you still felt the need to make him aware of what you were doing, figuring he’d be furious if you turned it off without his consent and he found out.

Daniel paused in stirring the sauce he was currently preparing for your pizza night, take two. As he turned to face you and respond you saw his expression was twisted with worry at your suggestion, still he took his time to consider his response before speaking.

“What if work needs to contact me?”

You walked over to his side, pressing a reassuring kiss against his cheek, smiling as he gave a nervous laugh at the display of affection from you.

“You said that Ryan was going to cover the emergency line tonight.”

You kept your tone light as you reminded him of what he’d previously promised you to make you agree to this date. This was probably a stressful thing for him to consider doing, certainly the problems he’d encountered already in attempting to synthesise a cure for the virus, which had ravaged his school and resulted in the death of his younger sister. The entire lab was still reeling from the accidental infection and resulting hospitalisation of one of their own, after one of their doctors was bitten by an infected rat. Your last date had been interrupted with Daniel receiving the news she’d taken a turn for the worse at hospital, though he’d later explained that was because she’d had an allergic reaction to the antibiotic, they’d given her, in their haste to treat her they’d overlooked the entry in her medical records that warned of the family history of allergy.

“But what if they can’t get hold of him?”

This wasn’t an argument you were going to win easily it seemed. Privately Ryan had warned you to make sure Daniel was kept apart from his phone, the lab would phone him in preference because he had a softer nature and could be convinced to come in to help. Ryan and you had danced around the issue of Daniel’s obsession with the virus, until you’d both worked out how much each other knew, at which point it was a relief to have someone to confide in your concerns about how hard Daniel was pushing himself.

“Then they can try any of the other senior staff members or leave a voicemail if they’ve exhausted the list.”

Ryan had suggested the strategy of pointing out that Daniel wasn’t alone in working on this, and his advice seemed sound, as Daniel seemed to put some serious consideration into your words before coming to a decision.

“Okay then.”

You fought the urge to whoop with joy, instead satisfying yourself with turning the hated device off and placing it in the kitchen drawer, showing Daniel where you were putting it for when he wanted to locate it later. Daniel resumed stirring the sauce, whilst you amused yourself stretching dough across the pizza stone and familiarising yourself with the toppings on offer for your home-made pizza. Following the last time, you were here you’d given Daniel a list of your favourites, concerned he went overboard last time, resulting in the food going to waste when your date was curtailed. He’d still managed to collect them all, though you had no objection to combining them.

“Isn’t that a lot of sauce for one pizza?”

The question had been lurking at the back of your mind since the first time, when you’d seen the pan, he was preparing the sauce in.

“Nah, I’m cooking it as a batch, I’ll let it cool and freeze what I don’t use, makes a good base for a pasta sauce too, or lasagne. Can make soup out of it too.”

It sounded like the type of cooking your mother was always pressing you to try out instead of constantly grabbing food on the go. You had to admit, hearing the practicality of it did nothing to decrease Daniel’s attractiveness in your eyes.

“Wow, is there nothing you can’t do?”

Watching Daniel, you saw him shift uncomfortably at the compliment and you waited for him to respond with something self-depreciating.

“Take a compliment?”

You laughed at his suggestion.

“I’ll make a note of that when you ask about your performance after sex.”

At the mention of sex his discomfort deepened further, you fought the urge to laugh further at his evident embarrassment.

“Is that actually a thing?”

He looked uncomfortable at the idea. You sought to ease his discomfort.

“An extremely unsexy thing. Total mood-killer.”

Daniel nodded at your words and you were sure he was making a mental note of it somewhere for future reference. He then returned his focus to the sauce, staring into it as he stirred with an interest so intense it could only be feigned. You figured he was winding up to ask another question.

“Do you have much experience with other men?”

It had taken less time than you’d expected for him to gather his nerve. Still, you blinked at the directness of the question, thankful your expression was hidden from him. You could count on one hand the number of people you’d dated; the number was significantly fewer that the relationship had progressed beyond hand holding and stolen kisses.

“Only one.”

What a mess that had turned out to be. What you’d assumed was an exclusive relationship hadn’t been something you’d assumed needed communicating with him. Your final meeting with him had been in the clinic where you’d had to endure tests that made your cheeks burn at the memory of it. The clean bill of health you’d been presented with had been no salve for what you’d experienced to obtain it and he’d quickly been purged from your life and apartment soon after.

“I fooled around a bit in college, but I never had more than a couple of drunken one night stands so…”

Daniel trailed off in his admission, you captured the hand not occupied with stirring the sauce and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“We can learn together then.”

As far as you had been told that was half the fun. Daniel looked at you dubiously, unconvinced by your words.

“Or we can watch a Porno and get really unrealistic expectations of what it should be like?”

You accompanied your suggestion with raising your eyebrow, hoping he’d get the message it was a joke and laugh it off, otherwise you’d probably die of embarrassment. Thankfully after a few seconds whilst your words and expression sank in, Daniel dissolved into giggles, though he took care to kill the heat under the sauce before breaking down completely.

“I think this is ready, do you want to bring the pizza over here?”

Which was a really good idea, considering the alternative would have you transporting hot sauce across the kitchen whilst attempting to control your own giggles. You complied, laying the stretched base next to him with a flourish before blurting out the terrible thought that had just crossed your mind.

“One pizza base, all ready for your special sauce.”

You punctuated it with a wink.

“I see the evening has already descended into innuendo for you?”

You pouted at his serious response, watching as he spooned out a portion of the sauce onto the dough and used the back of the spoon to spread it evenly. Once the action was completed you retrieved the bowl of cheese bore upending it over the sauce. You caught Daniel’s expression.

“What? I like cheese!”

“I don’t doubt it, did you want some pizza with that?”

Ignoring the criticism of your pizza decorating skills you instead focussed on spreading out the cheese mound, once it was evened to your satisfaction you motioned to Daniel to pick his topping of choice. He went with mozzarella slices, earning him his own pointed look from you.

“Okay, maybe there’s no such thing as too much cheese? You want to pick the next one?”

So, it continued, you both taking turns to add ingredients until the work was completed, at which point you stepped back to survey your work.

“Looks good to me. You ready to put it in the oven, or are you up for a little appetizer beforehand?”

Daniel paused from where he was washing his hands, glancing at you with puzzlement. You joined him at the sink, taking care to clean your hands thoroughly before you pulled him into a kiss to illustrate your meaning. You broke off as you registered the need for air, watching as Daniel worked through what you were suggesting, before giving you a brilliant smile as the fog lifted.

“They do say exercise stimulates the appetite…”

Linking his hand with yours he motioned in the direction of the lounge. You shook your head, before whispering in his ear your preferred destination.

“I was hoping you’d show me the bedroom.”

Daniel’s awkward silence was back. He swallowed thickly.

It took little persuasion to get Daniel out of what he was wearing, you’d both stripped down to your underwear with such haste you were surprised neither of you had ripped anything trying to get it off. From there you’d climbed onto the bed, where you’d compelled him to lie on his back so that you could straddle him, admiring the body finally revealed to you that you’d previously lusted over in the photographs he’d sent you.

Deciding you were still wearing too much you unhooked you own bra and let to slide down your arms, baring your breasts to him. After a few seconds of hesitation, he seemed to get the message he could use his hands, mainly because you’d seized hold of one and pressed it against your flesh, impatient to move onto the next stage. He seemed to weigh it in his hand initially, before running experimental fingers across your nipple, watching as it hardened at the fleeting touches. You moaned softly to let him know you were enjoying the sensation, which caused him to freeze for a moment, before he resumed his play.

Your own hands weren’t still you playfully tweaked one of his nipples, revelling in the gasp of shock he gave before he repeated the gesture on you, earning his own noise in response. From there it descended into almost a lesson, you’d try actions on him, he’d repeat them on you, or respond with one of his own, which you would then feel the impulse to try on him. Finally, he seemed to tire, pulling you down on top of him and claiming your lips for his own, deepening the kiss as you offered no objection. Then, without warning he flipped your positions, so he was lying on top, his not insubstantial weight pressing you into the mattress. The change in position had forced your groin into closer proximity with him, and you could feel another part of his anatomy had taken an interest in the proceedings. As you racked your brain for something witty to say, he claimed your lips in another searing kiss, short circuiting your thought processes.

By the time that one broke you were both gasping for air. You were fairly sure where this was heading, though you’d half expected the buzz of his phone to interrupt proceedings before you remembered you’d switched it off and stashed it in the kitchen. There was still an important question that needed asking.

“Daniel…Dan…ah! Do you have protection to hand?”

The shocked gasp was as your sexy doctor had taken the initiative to see how ready you were for him, slipping skilful fingers past the crotch of your panties and rubbing against the slick folds of your vagina, before his fingers found the spot they were seeking, and your body rewarded him with another gush of fluid. As he teased the same spot over and over, you caught him studying your expression and the noises you made as he inched you closer to orgasm. Then, as he felt you begin to shake under the probing, he withdrew, grinning at your hiss of frustration as you teetered on the precipice.

“Top drawer of the nightstand, condoms okay?”

You gritted your teeth and nodded your assent, rolling onto your side so you could stretch across to reach the cabinet. Daniel took the opportunity to undress you the rest of the way, peeling off your now soaked panties and discarding them on the floor, tickling the sensitive skin of your inner thighs and almost earning himself a kick to the face in the process. Finally locating what you were looking for with hands that shook you threw the contraceptive in his direction, sinking back onto the pillows to watch him peel off the boxers he was wearing and admiring the sizeable erection that they had been covering.

“Mmm…Just as nice as I imagined. Nice to see you keep yourself well groomed.”

Daniel smothered a snort of laughter, tearing open a foil packet and pulling out the latex sheath inside, before smoothing it over his erection, hissing at the contact.

“Does that pass for sexy talk, complimenting me on my personal care routine? Don’t answer that, it’s not something I want to discuss in this situation.”

Once he was satisfied it was firmly in place, he close to fell upon you like a starving wolf, managing to line up and slide in smoothly without any false starts. Sheathing himself fully inside you and hold himself still, allowing you to establish a grip on him before he manoeuvred to pull out almost entirely, before thrusting in again. Your body quickly adjust to accommodate him, you were capable of little more than clinging on and enjoying the ride, especially once he resumed the teasing strokes of his fingers against the bud of your clitoris.

You reached your peak just before him, the fluttering and spasming of your internal walls against him enough to push him over the edge, even through your own haze you felt him stiffen in your arms, trying not to wheeze in his ear, you managed to stammer the next words out.

“Wow Daniel, if that you with a little experience I’d love to see what you with full experience is capable of.”

He didn’t respond with anything other than another kiss, effectively having found the best way to silence you.

“That definitely gave me an appetite, but I’m also kind of knackered. Can we just lie here for a bit?”

Daniel withdrew from you, removing, tying off and discarding the used condom before he flopped down next to you, covering his eyes with his arm to illustrate his point. You smiled at his request, though you knew he couldn’t see it, and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek before you settled next to him.

Pizza could wait, right now a nap sounded good. Beside you Daniel already appeared to have dropped off, if the soft snore he gave was anything to go by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MC *Wakes up to find Daniel playing Candy Crush on his mobile*
> 
> Daniel: What? Pizza's in the oven, I just needed something to do whilst you snored. Plus I have unlimited lives.
> 
> *MC brains Daniel with a pillow* I DO NOT SNORE!!!!


End file.
